


Purpose

by Silvaimagery



Series: The Red Bullet [4]
Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/omega verse, Appa Yoongi, Comfort, Eomma Jin, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Jikook (Kookmin), Language, Love, M/M, Maknae Jimin, Romance, Sexual Tension, Violence, namson, vhope - Freeform, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: He’d never believed an omega was worth him sacrificing his dreams.  Not until Jimin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We have reached the last installment. Enjoy.
> 
> Title from the song by Justin Bieber covered by Jeon Jungkook

I was not a filial son.

Compared to my oldest brother, I was the rebel.

My brother is the definition of what a good son should be. He graduated high school, served in the military, got a degree in business, got a successful job and married a nice, obedient female omega that could give him children.

It was exactly what my parents wanted.

Unfortunately for them, it’s not what I wanted.

I did not want to live a mundane life. Truthfully, that sounds very boring.

If I had to pick an omega, I know I didn’t want one who would obey me unconditionally. I like to be challenged and I want someone who will make me try harder, be better. I want someone that will challenged the limits of the goals I had set out for myself.

If only that person existed.

I sigh as I look out the window of the bus.

I was an outsider at home and nothing was going to make it better because what I wanted was not the plans my parents had for me.

I knew they were looking for a female omega to marry me to. 

I get off the bus and I walk the few blocks to school.

I know I am dragging my feet and that I might be late for first period but I really didn’t want to live this kind of life anymore. I didn’t want this routine anymore.

I walk into the school building and I stare at all the content students milling around.

The only reason I didn’t drop out of school was because the performing arts club had given me a scholarship to travel to the United States for a month to learn freestyle dance and b-boying.

Of course, that meant I had to pass all my classes before I could go in the summer.

Singing and dancing were my only saving grace and I was not going to give it up, not for my parents and not for an omega.

“Jungkook.”

I walk faster.

“Jungkook!”

Shit.

I stop.

“Hey.” Habin says running up to me.

“Hi.”

“How-how are you?”

“Fine.”

“That’s good. Me too.”

I look down at her.

I can’t deny that she is very beautiful but she is not my type.

It was obvious that she wanted me and all I felt when I saw her was annoyance.

We had met in third grade and ever since then she has been chasing me. I had made it perfectly clear I was not interested but she prefers to ignore that fact.

“Is there something you need?” I ask.

She blushes.

“I heard you were going to America.”

“Yeah.”

“You know, I’ve been saving money. Maybe we can go together?”

“Habin.”

“I don’t mean stay together in the same hotel, we can just go sightseeing. You know, take pictures and maybe make memories together.”

“The only memories I plan to make are in a dance studio.”

“I used to dance before but there just wasn’t a point in continuing. Once I get married, I’m sure my alpha would rather I stay home and raise our family.” She smiles.

“And you are happy with that thought?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Don’t you want to do something more with your life?”

She shrugs.

“I just want a nice alpha who will take care of me.”

“Is that all?”

“What else is there?”

I sigh.

“Good luck with that then. I have to go.”

“Wait!”

I walk into the men’s room and I wait until I hear her walk away.

All I had to do was survive two more months before I could leave this place.

I might not even come back.

I could always ask for an extension on my scholarship and after that, who knows? I could always just stay in America illegally. 

***************************

Once I set foot in L.A., I feel a connection to the city. It was a busy place, loud and full of life.

I felt like I was finally home.

The main instructor is a female alpha and though she is tough, she is patient and takes time to teach us step by step in a way we can follow.

Learning to dance is hard and it takes up a lot of my energy and time.

I sleep when I can and I practice the rest of the time. I lose track of the days and hours.

It’s exactly what I thought it would be and it makes me happy to know I was fulfilling one of my dreams.

I become close with the other students very quickly and when I was forced to take time off from dancing, we walk around town and explore the city.

I felt like I finally had friends who understood me and who were just as passionate about dance and music as I was.

Of course, being busy meant that the days passed a lot faster than I expected and as my time in America started to come to an end, I did my best to convince my instructor to let me stay.

“I really want to stay.” I tell her.

She stares at me for a long moment.

“You are my top student.” She says.

“Thank you.”

“There is something I want to talk to you about.”

“What is it?”

“Take a seat.”

I sit before her.

“One of my friends in Korea sent me a message last week. A production company, Big Hit Entertainment, is holding auditions and I have sent them a video of you practicing your vocals. The CEO wants you to be a part of the group he is putting together.”

“What kind of group?”

“Hip hop. Look, you are still young and if we extend your scholarship then I know you can get better. But getting into this group is a great opportunity. You will be able to harness your dance and vocal skills while earning money.”

“It sounds too good to be true. Don’t they require face to face auditions?”

“Yes, but they are desperate to find the last member so they are making an exception.”

“What is the rush?”

“The debut date is approaching and they really need to start recording.”

“I don’t know.”

“There is one thing.”

“What?”

“Well, the group is composed of alphas and omegas.”

“What?” I chuckle.

Was that even possible?

“The CEO has found a way to make it work.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that if you agree to be a part of it, you will be bonded to one of the omegas.”

“No. I’m not interested.”

“Jungkook. Just think about it.”

“I don’t want the responsibility of taking care of an omega. How can I focus on my skills if my main goal is to make the omega happy?”

“All the members are males so there is no chance of an unplanned pregnancy.”

“I still have to put them above everything else. It’s not what I want. I know it makes me sound selfish but my main goal in life is me, my happiness. Not some omega who will deter me from what I want in life.”

“Just think about it, huh? You have a week and if you still don’t want to take this chance then I will extend your scholarship for another two months. Think it through carefully.”

“I will. Thank you.”

“Here.”

I take the manila envelope she hands me.

“What is this?”

“Information about the omega you will be paired with.”

I hesitantly take it.

“You think this is going to change my mind?”

“It might.”

I snort.

“Omegas are a dime a dozen and no matter how beautiful they are, I am not sacrificing my dreams.”


	2. Chapter 2

I lie down and I close my eyes.

I take a deep breath and I roll onto my side.

I relax my body and I focus on the soft mattress cradling my body.

It’s no use.

I open my eyes and I can see the manila envelope sitting right next to the television.

I sigh angrily at myself before pushing the covers off my body and getting out of bed.

I grab the manila folder and turn on the lamp beside the bed.

I sit down and I stare at the envelope in my hands.

This was not going to influence my decision.

I open the envelope and I take out the photograph and the bio the company had put together.

I set the photograph aside without looking at it.

“Alright. Who are you and why should I sacrifice my dreams for you?”

Park Jimin.

It was a nice name.

Jimin. Jimin. Jiminie. 

It has a ring to it.

Fourteen years old, omega, had previously attended Busan’s Performing Arts high school. Likes to dance and can sing very well.

“Okay. You got my attention at the ‘Busan’s Performing Arts high school’ part. It means you have the talent to get into a school like that.”

I know I couldn’t get it. Not even now.

“Okay. I guess there is nothing else left to do but take a glance at your picture.” I shake my head at myself. “I don’t even know why I’m talking out loud to you. You don’t even know I exist.”

I take a deep breath before reaching for the photo.

This was not going to influence my decision.

I flip the picture over and I stare at the smiling eyes.

My heart beats faster in my chest and my face feels hot.

I close my eyes but it’s no use. The dark eyes have become imprinted in my brain.

“I knew I shouldn’t have looked at it.”

******************************

I feel like a complete idiot and I am embarrassed now about the words I said before.

My instructor gives me a smug smile and it makes me feel small.

“You are right.”

“About?” She asks.

“This is a great opportunity.”

“Mhm.” She says crossing her arms.

“What?”

“Is that the only reason you are taking the offer? You were really adamant about your dreams and whatever yesterday.”

“Yes. That is why I am taking the offer.”

That and the smiling eyes attached to the most perfect looking person I had ever set eyes on.

I place my hand over my left pant pocket where Jimin’s photo is being safe kept.

“I took a peek at ‘your’ omega.”

My hands clench of their volition and that feeling that I am being challenged for my omega starts to creep up.

I take a deep breath and I relax my shoulders.

“If I didn’t already have an omega I love and if I wasn’t old enough to be that kids mother, I would have flown to Korea and-”

“So…what do I need to do now? What is the next step?”

She reaches into the drawer and pulls out the plane ticket.

“I knew you’d come around.” She says handing it over.

“I could have said no.”

She chuckles.

“Sure kid. Whatever you say.”

“Thank you for taking me under your wing and teaching me.”

“You are a good student and if you are ever back in the area, stop by. I’d love to see you again. And please bring by your omega.”

That wasn’t going to happen.

“Of course.”

“Go on. Go back to Korea and make me proud.”

“I will.”

She pats my cheek before pulling me into a hug.

“Have fun, be safe, and look after yourself.”

*************************** 

I stare down at the photograph and I cannot help but run my finger down the chubby cheek.

A sigh leaves my mouth against my will and I shake my head at myself.

I look out the plane window.

This had to be a fake photograph. It was not possible for this beautiful creature to exist outside of dreams.

“Jimin.” I whisper.

I groan and I rest my head against the window.

I was already acting like a lovesick fool and we had not even met face to face.

What the fuck happened to not letting an omega steer me away from my goals?

I look down at the photograph again.

“Have you been away from your omega for long?”

I look at the elderly man sitting next to me.

“Yes.”

My whole life.

I look down at Jimin’s smiling face.

“It never gets easy.” He says.

I look back at him.

“Being far from each other, it is the hardest thing in life. And the longer you cannot be at each other’s side, the more painful it becomes.”

“Have you been gone for long?”

“Actually, she is the one who is gone. She died six years ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I am learning to take it a day at a time. Have you and your omega been together for long?”

“Actually, we’ve never met. It’s….an arranged marriage.”

“People still do that?”

“Yeah.”

“From the way you look at the picture, I thought you already knew each other.”

I caress Jimin’s face.

“I’ve never been in love before.” I admit quietly.

“Ah. You’re one of those alphas. The ones who think they can make it alone. Having an omega is not a burden. Soon you will forget that you ever had a life without him.”

I nod.

“I’m starting to think that already.”

He chuckles.

“He looks a bit mischievous. He might actually enjoy making your life a bit more difficult.”

“I’m counting on it.”


	3. Chapter 3

When my flight lands, someone from Big Hit Entertainment is there to meet me.

They take me to the company where I meet alpha Bang Shihyuk.

“I am glad you accepted our offer.” He says shaking my hand.

“Thank you for choosing me to be the last member. I will do my best.”

He indicates for me to take a seat.

“I really hope this will work out. We have not had much luck finding the last alpha and we are running out of time.”

“Were the alphas not interested?”

That would be impossible but there certainly are still stupid alphas out there. Actually, this worked in my favor so I am glad they didn’t want Jimin.

That sounds harsh but one man’s loss in another’s gain.

“It was the opposite actually.” He says and I curl my hands over my knees to stop myself from reaching over and shaking him for more information. “There was some altercation with the candidates and they had to leave.”

Altercation?

“What kind of altercation?” 

I am actually proud of myself for sounding so calm when my blood was starting to boil.

If my Jiminie had been hurt I would make sure those alphas paid for it.

“Nothing major, thankfully.”

It better not have been.

“Good.” I say and he smiles.

“Now. I am told that you have been informed of the conditions.”

“Yes.”

“We were told you were reluctant to be bonded.”

“I was but I have thought it through and this is a great opportunity. I am sure the omega is a match for me.”

“I really do hope you won’t change your mind last minute.”

“I am not the kind of person to go back on my word. I will make this work.”

“Good. Then all that is left is the contract and introducing you to the members.”

“Right.”

My heart beats faster at the thought of meeting Jimin face to face. Finally.

I read through the contract before signing it.

“Do you have any questions?” He asks.

“Just one. Is this photograph real?” I ask taking the picture out of my pocket and showing it to him.

He laughs.

“Why don’t we go find out?”

“If you don’t mind, I would rather go by myself.”

“If you think that would be best.”

“Yeah. I’m the last alpha and I need to walk into that house on my own, like a man.”

He nods.

“I understand. Don’t worry, the guys will take care of you.”

How they plan to ‘take care’ of me is a bit worrying but hopefully we would all get along.

We stand and I shake his hand.

“I won’t make you regret this decision.” I tell him.

“I hope you don’t regret it.”

As long as Jimin accepts me I know I won’t regret it.

****************************

I wasn’t sure if Shihyuk had called ahead to let the guys know I would be coming but it doesn’t matter now.

I look up at the house and I brace myself before walking to the front door.

I ring the doorbell and an alpha answers the door.

“Hello.” I say bowing. “I’m Jeon Jungkook.”

“Come in.”

He steps aside and I walk into the house.

The rest of the members come closer and it’s a bit intimidating.

My eyes immediately seek out Jimin.

I feel like I stopped breathing for a few seconds.

He is gorgeous. More so than his photograph.

I look away, I didn’t want him to feel threatened.

The alpha that answered the door extends his hand and I take it in mine.

“I’m Namjoon, the leader.”

I incline my head.

“Nice to meet you, leader.”

“Here, let me introduce you to the other members. This is Yoongi, the oldest alpha and his omega, Jin.” 

I look at the alpha who is sitting on the couch.

He reclines lazily, an arm around his omega, appearing nonchalant but his gaze is sharp. He is the picture of confidence, secure in his domain. Why wouldn’t he be? I know I didn’t want to challenge him for his position.

The omega smiles at me and it makes me wonder what kind of a person he is. He just sits there so comfortably next to Yoongi whose gaze alone makes me feel uncomfortable and intimidated.

I get on my knees and I bow respectfully the way I had been taught.

If I wanted to be fully integrated into this family I know I had to get Yoongi on my side.

“Please accept my bow. I will do my best as part of the group and as part of your household.” I say.

“You have manners.” Yoongi drawls.

I sit back on my haunches and I meet his gaze.

He nods.

“I’m going to trust you, don’t disappoint me.” He says.

His tone is light and lazy but it is a clear threat.

I nod.

“I won’t, I swear.”

“Good. You’ll be sharing a room with Jimin.” 

I stand and I face my omega.

He takes a step forward and his scent swirls around me.

I breathe deeply.

“Hello.” He says with a shy smile.

I smile, clenching my hands in order to stop myself from walking over there and kissing him until we’re both breathless.

A dozen scenarios of how I wanted our first meeting to go had run through my head on the flight back to Korea and now that I was face to face with the situation, I did not know what to say. So obviously the first thing that comes to my mouth is the only thought running through my head.

“You’re very beautiful.” I tell him.

Jimin blushes and he bites his bottom lip.

My whole body trembles with tension.

The arm curling around Jimin’s neck snaps me out of my revere and I meet the dark eyes glaring at me.

He pulls Jimin back against him and one of his hands slides down Jimin’s chest to his lower abdomen, right above his crotch.

Jimin places his hand over the guy’s hand.

I glance at Namjoon.

Jimin didn’t have an alpha so who was this guy and why was he acting like he owned Jimin?

“This is Taehyung and his alpha, Hoseok. Hoseok is our main dancer and our choreographer.”

I look at Hoseok and he nods at me.

“Nice to meet you.” I say extending my hand.

“Nice to meet you too, kid.” He says shaking my hand.

I look at the omega, Taehyung.

He sure doesn’t act like an omega.

I hold out my hand but his angry face doesn’t change.

“Hi.” I say dropping my hand after a few awkward seconds.

“Come on. We never finished the rematch.” Taehyung says giving his back to me.

It is an action to show his dismissal of me, it says he is not threatened or intimidated by my presence.

He pulls Jimin towards the hallway.

Jimin looks back at me and I force myself to stay.

Now was not the time to get confrontational.

“Hey!” Namjoon says.

“Taehyung.” Jin calls.

“It’s okay.” I say looking at the oldest omega. “I can tell they are really close. It’s natural for him to be upset.”

Omega’s don’t have sex with each other, there is not that kind of attraction between them. But Taehyung is not a typical omega and I needed to know exactly how close he and Jimin were.

I had come all this way to be with Jimin and I really didn’t want to share him.

“Tae thinks he’s Jimin’s alpha.” Hoseok says.

As his alpha, I would have thought Hoseok would have a problem with that. If Taehyung starts behaving and thinking like an alpha, then he might just take an omega for himself.

“So do I have to challenge him?” 

“I wouldn’t.” Namjoon says shaking his head.

“Yeah, Taehyung will kill you.” Hoseok says.

“He’s very protective of his brother.” Jin says glaring at the alphas. “There is nothing wrong with that.”

“He’s insane.” Hoseok smiles. “And that’s why I love him so much.”

These people were weird.

“Just give him some time.” Namjoon says patting my shoulder. “Come on. Let me show you to your room.”

He leads me down the hallway and I stop before the door Taehyung and Jimin had just entered.

I stare at the closed door.

“It’s this one here.” Namjoon says.

I walk the last few paces and I stand at his side.

The moment he opens the door my senses are bombarded with Jimin’s scent.

I step into the room

“Take time to put your things away.”

I turn to look at Namjoon.

“I will. Thank you.”

He nods before leaving.

I close the door before letting myself fall on the bed.

I press my nose to Jimin’s pillow and I take a few gulping breaths.

Soon this room would smell like both of us and my scent would cling to Jimin the way his was clinging to me. Hopefully then I won’t have to worry about others trying to claim my omega.


	4. Chapter 4

I stare at the clock, waiting for Jimin to come to the room.

I sigh and I roll onto my back.

How long was Taehyung going to try and keep him away from me?

I hear footsteps outside of the room and I close my eyes.

The door opens softly and he tiptoes into the room.

I open my eyes as he crawls into bed beside me.

“Do you usually stay up this late?”

He yelps and he scrambles out of bed.

“You scared me!”

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

I try to keep the jealousy out of my voice and I’m not sure if I succeeded or not.

He lies down on his side facing me and I turn my head to look at him.

“You smell really nice.” He says quietly.

I sigh.

“Thank you. But don’t think flattery is going to get you out of answering my questions.”

“Are you going alpha on me right now?”

“Maybe.”

“We haven’t even kissed, let alone held hands. Don’t you think it’s too soon for you to try and tell me what to do?”

“Is that all you need to listen to me?”

I grab his hand and I pull him closer.

He gasps.

I roll half on top of him, his hands pressing against my chest.

“We don’t even know each other.” He says.

I lean down so our faces are closer together.

I can feel his breath whisper across my mouth.

“What do you want to know?”

He licks his lips and I watch the movement of his tongue.

“I…uhm…”

I touch the side of his neck with my fingertips and he shivers against me.

“If you’re going to push me away, do it now.”

His hands fist in my t-shirt and he pulls me down, his face lifting to meet my lips.

I feel like my brain cells explode and my mind goes blank.

All I know is the feeling of his body against mine, of his lips sliding against my own.

I place my knee between his thighs and he moans.

My body feels feverish and I shiver as the sounds he’s making travel down my spine.

“I’ll give you everything I have.” I say kissing his chin. “I will give up everything for you. Just tell me what you want.”

He opens his eyes and he looks at me.

“Just stay with me forever.” He whispers.

“Forever.” I promise.

He smiles and I take his mouth in another searing kiss.

**************************

I watch him pull on some jeans.

“You never answered my question.”

He looks at me.

“About what?”

“Do you usually spend all day and the majority of the night with Taehyung?”

He shrugs.

“Usually.”

“Doesn’t Hoseok complain about it?”

“We usually just hang out like that when Hoseok is busy.”

“He’s been here for the last three days.”

“I know.”

“It’s because I’m here.”

He sigh.

“Tae just needs time.”

“I am really starting to get sick of that phrase. What does he need time for exactly? He knew this day was coming so why is he acting all surprised?”

Irritation makes my skin feel itchy and I scratch my arm.

“Kookie.” Jimin says sitting next to me.

I take his hand in mine.

“Taehyung is my best friend.”

“Is that all he is?”

“He’s just very protective right now. What happened with the alpha’s is still to fresh and-”

I look at him.

“What did happen with the alphas?”

“There was a small altercation.”

“Define altercation.”

“There was shouting, a little bit of hitting, and Tae threatened to kill an alpha. Actually, Yoongi also threatened one of the alphas before he kicked them out.”

“How many were there exactly?”

“Five.”

“Five? So, you had five alphas competing for your attention at one time.”

“They weren’t exactly competing. I think they were just here for the opportunity, though two of them…”

“Two of them what?”

“Nothing.”

“Jimin.”

“It’s not as bad as you’re thinking. There was just some name calling.”

I can imagine exactly what kind of name calling there was.

“Wait. Did they stay here in the house?”

He nods.

“Yeah. Two stayed with Namjoon.”

“And the other three?”

“They stayed in this room.”

I stand.

“With you?”

If the other alphas in this house allowed Jimin to stay in a room with three strangers, someone was going to pay for it.

“No! I slept with Jin and Yoongi.” He says tugging me back down. 

I clench my hands.

“I have to talk to Namjoon.”

“Don’t. Nothing happened. The guys took care of it and it’s best if we all just move on. Kookie.” He says placing his hand over mine.

I take a deep breath.

“Fine but Taehyung needs to back the fuck off. I’m not saying he can’t be your friend or that the two of you can’t hang out.”

“Not that it would matter if you did.”

I ignore his remark.

“I am not going to let him continue to hog your time like this. And you shouldn’t allow it either. We need time for us and I hope you are as committed to this relationship as I am.”

“Wow. That was some speech.”

I glare at him.

“I am being serious.”

“I know.”

“I’m probably coming on too strongly.”

“A bit.”

“But I’ve never been in love before so I don’t know how to share my omega with others who are only ‘friends’.”

He rolls his eyes.

“One: Tae is just my friend. You don’t have to use air quotes. And two: who in the hell say’s I’m yours? I am not property you can own.”

“You are not property but you are mine.” 

He laughs.

I know he was laughing at me and it is irritating but my mouth still curls upwards in automatic response to his smiling eyes.

“Jimin. You are mine and I intend to let everyone know that Park Jimin belongs to Jeon Jungkook as much as Jeon Jungkook belongs to Park Jimin. You asked me to stay with you forever and intent to fulfill that promise even if it means removing people who are trying to get in the way of that.”

He frowns.

“Is it wrong that I am a bit turned on by that?”

I smirk at him.


	5. Chapter 5

I knock on the door.

“Come in!”

I open the door but I don’t go into the room.

I did not have permission from the alpha to enter into his territory.

“Hey.”

Jimin looks at me.

“Kookie!”

He stands and grabs my hand.

“Come on, sit down.”

I look at Taehyung.

He glares at me.

“I don’t think Hoseok will be alright with another alpha in his room.”

“Hobi will be fine with it.” Jimin tells me.

“What do you think, Taehyung?” I ask.

He looks away and doesn’t say anything.

“Tae.” Jimin says.

“I guess it’s fine.” He finally says.

“Good. I brought some snacks.” I say entering the room.

Taehyung looks at me.

I hold up the bags with the boxes of fried chicken.

Jimin closes the door and tugs me further into the room.

I sit down and I place the bags on the floor.

Jimin and Taehyung take a box each and they start eating.

It looked like they had just started playing the movie and we eat in silence as we watch the action happening on the screen.

“I’ll go get some soda.” Jimin says standing.

“I can get it.” I say.

“I’m already up.” He nods towards Taehyung and I glare at him. “Be back in a few.” He smiles.

“Jimin.”

He ignores me and I watch the door close behind him as he leaves the room.

I look down at my box of chicken.

Taehyung continues to eat and I glance at him.

I really did not know how to do this. I’ve never had to get an omega to like me, much less get an omega I don’t like to like me.

It felt like I was still in high school.

He glances back at me before looking at the TV.

“So…how are you?”

Lame. That was really lame. I might as well comment on the weather.

“Fine.”

“Good. Good. How are things with Hoseok?”

He turns his head to look at me.

“What does it matter to you?”

“I’m just trying to make conversation.”

“Well don’t. I don’t care what you have to say and I would rather not hear your voice.”

The irritation was coming back.

I had never deal with anyone so disrespectful.

“Okay, look. If I have done something to offend you-”

“Your presence offends me. Why don’t you save us both the headache and just leave?”

“I am not leaving. This is my home as much as it is yours.”

He chuckles.

“Jimin is mine and-”

“Jimin isn’t yours.” He says cutting me off.

I glare at him.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking.”

“I’ll interrupt you any time I damn well please. Deal with it.” He glares back.

I smile.

“You think I’m going to back off the way the other alphas did? I am here to stay so you deal with it, Taehyungie.”

“Fuck you!”

“I’m not scared of your little tough guy act.”

“It’s not act. I will kill you.”

“Like I’m just going to lay down and take it? That’s your job.”

He shoves me and I place a hand on the floor to stop myself from falling over.

I right myself.

I really wanted to shove him back but I had more manners than that. For the moment at least.

“You think that just because you’re an alpha that means you’re better than me?”

“No.”

“Good, because it doesn’t. I am not scared of alphas and I am sure not damn scared of a challenge. I’ll take you down Jeon Jungkook.”

“If I go down, you are going down with me because I am damn sure not giving Jimin up to you Kim Taehyung.”

“So…at least you guys are talking.”

We both turn to look at Jimin.

He sits back down between us.

Taehyung eats his chicken with angry movements and I have lost my appetite.

Jimin tries to break the silence with conversation but the tension in the air is still palpable.

“This is a surprise.” Hoseok says entering the room.

“We were keeping Tae company.” Jimin says.

Hoseok gives me a side glance before going to sit beside Taehyung.

“I saved you some chicken.” Taehyung says.

Hoseok kisses his cheek before taking the offered box.

Hoseok starts eating and I look at Jimin.

“We’ll get going now.” Jimin says.

“Thank you for letting me join you guys.” I tell Taehyung.

Hoseok nudges Taehyung.

“Thank you for the chicken.” Taehyung says through gritted teeth.

Fuck you too.

Jimin pinches my side.

“You’re welcome.” I answer.

“Good night.” Hoseok says. “Thank you for looking out for Tae.”

I nod at him.

Jimin and I gather the bags.

“Good night.” Jimin says as we leave the room.

Jimin goes to wash up and I detour to the kitchen to throw away the trash.

“Hey.”

I jump.

“H-hey.” I say looking at Hoseok.

He goes to the fridge for some water.

“The chicken is really good.”

“I didn’t make it so I can’t take the credit.”

He smiles.

“I know you are trying to get Tae to be your friend and I appreciate the patience you are showing him.”

I nod.

“It’s not easy.” I tell him.

“I know. But you care enough about Jimin to try.”

“I don’t think trying is doing much.”

“Just hang in there kid. Just don’t buy him food to get close to him or he will get used to it.”

I smile.

“I’ll try not to.”

“Good.”

He pats my back.

“It’s fine if you go into the room to hang out or play video games.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Just don’t sit too close, huh?”

Like I wanted to.

“I won’t.”

***************************

“Kookie.” A raspy voice says.

A hand nudges my back.

I ignore it and sink back into sleep.

“Kookie!” He whines.

“Go to sleep.”

“I’m hungry.”

“So go eat.”

He reclines against my back.

“I don’t want to go out there by myself.”

“Why not?”

“Because. It’s all dark.”

I rub my eyes.

“You scared?”

“Go get me some snacks. Please.”

I sigh.

“Fine.”

I remove the covers from my body and I sit up.

I am more asleep than awake and I bump into things in the dark a few times.

I turn on the kitchen light and I shout in fright as I see Jin sitting at the counter.

“What the fuck?!”

“Sorry.” He smiles.

He scoops another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“Now I know why Jimin is scared of the dark.”

I put a hand over my racing heart.

“He sent you out to get snacks?”

“Yeah.”

“My baby is just like his mom.” He smiles.

“Yeah. Except he won’t get out of bed to eat.”

He chuckles.

“I have to get out of bed to eat. Yoongi is a light sleeper and he needs his rest.”

“He’s an assassin, of course he’s a light sleeper.”

He laughs.

“The only thing Yoongi has ever murdered is ass.”

“That is disgusting and I want to scrub my brain and my ears.”

He chuckles.

“What?”

“I don’t need to know that.”

“Get used to it kid. There are no secrets in this family. As soon as you start having sex with Jimin, everyone in this house will know about it.”

“Way to make me want to have sex.”

I reach into the cabinet and I pull out some Oreos and some Pringles.

I really didn’t know what Jimin was in the mood for.

“I’m sure you won’t care once you start getting it regularly.”

I look at him.

“I am not comfortable having these kinds of conversations.”

“Why? Don’t you have any siblings?”

“I have an older brother but we don’t really talk.”

“How come?”

I shrug.

“I don’t know. Probably because we’re too different.”

“So you guys don’t get along.”

“I don’t really get along with my parents either.”

“That’s too bad.” He stands. “Well, I’m your mom now and Yoongi is your dad.”

I shiver.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

He slaps my shoulder.

“We will make sure you have a stable family life.” He puts his hand on my shoulder, close to my neck and he leans in. “If you hurt my baby, I will make your life such hell that you’ll wish I’d kill you instead. We clear?”

I nod my head quickly.

He pats my cheeks.

“Make sure you get some rest. We all need to be in top shape.”

“Yeah, sure.”

I scurry back to the room and I lock the door.

“Jin might just be scarier than Yoongi.”

Jimin snorts.

“He’s so freaking awesome.”

“That is not the word I would use to describe him.”

I climb into bed and I hand him the snacks.

“Thank you.”

He gives me a quick kiss before digging into the chips.

“Just try to keep as many crumbs as you can out of the bed sheets.”

“I’ll try.”

I know I’ll wake up to cookie crumbs in my hair.

Ah, domestic bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

I started to notice that Taehyung was not the only one monopolizing Jimin’s time.

I had seen the way Namjoon’s eyes followed Jimin and I had noticed the way he always leaned in too close, his hands always grabbing Jimin.

I stare at Namjoon as he works on lyrics.

He glances up at me.

“Something wrong?”

I rest my chin on my hand.

“Why was I brought in to be a part of this group?”

“Because you can sing?”

I stare at him.

He sighs.

“For Jimin.”

“And is that going to be a problem?”

“What do you mean?”

I smile.

“There is no need to pretend. We are both alphas and we both know how to spot the competition.”

“I am not competition. Jimin isn’t for me.”

“Knowing that didn’t stop you from falling in love with him.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I am willing to follow you unconditionally. As long as you understand that I don’t share and I will not back down from a challenge.”

“Had I wanted to take Jimin and claim him as mine, I would have.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“You had conditions in your contract when you joined this group. So did I.”

“No regrets?”

“Some. But not enough to jeopardize Bangtan.”

“I will care for him and treat him right. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“You’re a good kid, Jungkook. And I trust you will love Jimin the way he deserves.”

I pat his shoulder.

“So glad we had this heart to heart.”

He shoves my shoulder.

“Shut up. Let me get back to my work.”

“Right. Before Yoongi comes in and kicks you out.”

“Yoongi can kiss my-”

“Your what?” Yoongi asks reclining against the door jam.

Namjoon turns to look at him.

“Go on. Yoongi can kiss your what?”

“Hey. You’re back early.” Namjoon says.

Yoongi walks closer.

I stand.

Yoongi glances at me and I offer him my chair.

“Traitor.” Namjoon tells me.

“Sorry leader but there is a big bad alpha in the room and it’s not you.”

Yoongi snorts.

Namjoon glares at me.

I smile down at him.

“I’ll leave you to your work now.” I say patting his shoulder.

He tries to grab my arm but I evade his grasp.

“You guys have fun.” I say walking out of the studio.

**************************

I try to be patient and wait for Taehyung to come to his senses. I force myself to pretend everything is fine and I even try to make conversation with him. But he continues to be stubborn.

It was really getting to me and I didn’t have any more patience to deal with his attitude. Plus Jimin was reluctant to advance our relationship because of Taehyung which put some tension in our relationship.

Trying to be nice to Taehyung was getting me nowhere and talking about my feelings with Jimin didn’t solve anything.

It’s like we were caught in a loop and there was no getting out of it.

This was really not what I had signed up for. I was not down for sharing my omega with another omega. 

I can’t stop from feeling angry and neglected.

I really didn’t like anyone right now.

“How are you doing?” Jin asks rubbing my back.

I push his hand away.

Even another omegas hand on my body was irritating right now.

If I couldn’t have Jimin soon I might just go bat shit crazy on everybody.

“You have a special place in your heart for Taehyung, right?”

“Yeah. I have a special place in my heart for all of you.” He says caressing my head.

“Then maybe you can convince him back the fuck up off my omega.”

“I understand that it’s hard for you right now. It’s the only reason why I’m going to overlook the attitude and the language.”

“Do you understand?” I ask glaring at him.

He crosses his arms.

“Yeah, I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“Look. Taehyung just needs time.”

“I am so fucking tired of hearing that bullshit!”

“Jungkook.” Namjoon says coming into the kitchen.

“Watch your mouth, young man.” Jin tells me.

“He’s just being a stubborn asshole and I am done with him and his attitude.”

“Hey! Tone it down.” Namjoon tells me

“Don’t talk that way about your brother.”

I look at Jin.

“That bastard is not my brother.”

Jin uncrosses his arms and steps closer to me.

“Taehyung is not a bastard and if you call him that again, I will smack you.”

I snort.

“Does Yoongi find the tough act cute?”

“Yoongi knows how to behave. If I can teach him manners, I know I can teach you.”

I laugh.

“Whatever you say.” I say patting his cheek.

He clenches his hands.

“We’re going for a walk.” Namjoon says grabbing the back of my neck and leading me out of the kitchen.

I smack his hand away.

“I can walk by myself.”

“You can’t be trusted right now. You might do something stupid.”

“Yeah. I might just show Taehyung who Jimin’s alpha is.”

“The hormones are messing your head.” Namjoon says nudging me out of the house.

“Fuck you. It’s your fault. It’s all your guys fault for letting him think he’s more than just an omega.”

“You have a problem with omegas now?” He asks.

“I have a problem with omegas interfering with my relationship.”

“Thing will get better, I promise.”

“Can you promise that?”

“Just trust me. I know it’s all overwhelming right now but things will fall into place.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

“Taehyung just-”

“If you say he needs time I am going to lose my shit.”

He chuckles.

“That’s not what I was going to say. Taehyung just needs a good talking to.”

“Who do you think he’ll listen to?”

“Jimin, Jin and maybe Hoseok.”

I sigh.

“I know you say things will get better but it sure as hell doesn’t feel that way right now. Things with Jimin are not good and I can’t make it better when the problem is still there.”

“I’ll tell Jin to talk to Tae. Maybe he can get through to him.”

“Hopefully. I’ll talk with Hoseok.”

“Just don’t go in there guns blazing, alright? I know he looks normal but Hoseok is an aggressive SOB who will not hesitate to kick your ass.”

“I’ll try.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hoseok.”

“Hey, kid. Come to show me what you’ve got?” He smiles.

He is on the floor stretching.

“Not right now.”

“Then have you come to watch the master at work?”

“Actually, I came to talk to you.”

“Yeah? About what?”

“About Taehyung.”

His face becomes closed off.

“What about Taehyung?” He asks standing.

“We both know he is being unreasonable.”

He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Do we?”

“Let’s not play games here. I am not challenging you and I am not here to offend your omega. I just want you to talk to him, alright? We are going to be living and working together for many years and I would rather if we all got along.”

He sighs.

“No, I know. I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you.”

“Here you are.” Jimin says entering the room.

“I guess there is no better time than the present.” Hoseok says.

He pats Jimin’s cheek before walking out of the practice room.

“I brought us a snack.” He says holding up the plastic bag he’s holding.

“You think a snack is going to make things better?”

“You’re still upset.”

“Of course I am.”

“Kookie.”

“You said you would make time for us.”

“I’m trying.”

“Not hard enough.”

“I didn’t come here to argue with you.”

“Why did you come then?”

“Because I wanted to see you.”

I look away and I take a moment to get control of myself.

I look at him.

I take in the dark circles under his eyes and the wan look on his face. 

I grab his arm and I pull him into my embrace.

His arms tighten around my waist and I rub his back soothingly.

“You’ve been so distant lately and I don’t know how to make it right. I don’t want to have to choose between my friend and my boyfriend.”

“I am not trying to make you choose. I just want to be able to spend time with you when I want without getting into an argument with Taehyung or feeling like I’m forcing you to be with me.”

“I do want to be with you. I love you. I just don’t want to give him any more reason to dislike you.”

“We will work it out, alright? Don’t worry about it anymore.”

“I don’t want you to be angry with me anymore.”

“You know, when I said I was counting on you making my life more difficult I certainly did not mean this.”

“When did you say that?”

“Never mind.”

“Look, I just want you and Tae to be friends.”

“I think you might be hoping for too much.”

He glares up at me.

“Okay. I will try.”

I cup his face and I kiss him softly.

I pull back and I look down at him.

“Come on. Let’s have some of those snacks you brought.”

His face slowly pinks.

“Actually, I didn’t bring any snacks.”

“What’s in the bag then?”

He pulls out a tube of lube.

“I stole it from Jin.”

A surprised laugh escapes me.

“And what exactly where you planning on doing with that?”

He steps out of my arms and he unzips his hoodie.

“Take a guess.”

He bites his lip in that seductive way of his and I can’t take it.

I pull him back in and I take his mouth in a bruising kiss.

He moans and all I remember after that is the high that comes with sexual release and the feel of his naked body against mine.

**************************

I was grateful that Hoseok tried to talk to Taehyung but had I known his talk was going to set Taehyung off, I would have kept my mouth shut.

Not because of the confrontation but because it put Yoongi against me and it affected my future in the household.

“Ow!” I say as the alcohol stings the scratches in my arms.

“Suck it up, bad boy.” Jimin says through clenched teeth.

I touch his head and he slaps my hand away.

“I’m sorry.”

He wipes his eyes and shakes his head.

“Do you know how scared I was when I saw the two of you fighting like that? You could have seriously hurt each other.”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt him, I just needed to show him his place.”

“You said you were going to try and be his friend. Is this how you make friends?”

“Do you think it worked?”

He sloshes alcohol on my arms and I hiss.

“Yoongi is mad as fuck right now and if he decides to kick the two of you out, there is nothing Jin can do to talk him out of it.”

“He isn’t going to kick us out.”

“Did you even consider how I would feel?”

“I was a little focused on Taehyung’s disrespect.” I snap.

He glares at me.

“I am done with this.” He says standing.

“Jimin.”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“Wait. What are you talking about?”

“I am not talking to either of you until you both grow the fuck up. Find somewhere else to sleep.”

“Jimin.”

He slams the door shut on his way out.

“Fuck.”

I really wanted to go out and look for Taehyung so that we could finish what we started. But I can’t do that.

I finish cleaning up the scratches on my arms before leaving the bathroom.

I had to get Yoongi back on my side, if Jin didn’t kill me first.

I walk into the kitchen where I can hear the slam of cabinets and the banging of dishes.

I poke my head into the kitchen and I spot Jin.

I take a deep breath before shuffling in.

He doesn’t notice me until I clear my throat.

He turns his head to look at me.

I decide not to say anything. It might make him feel better if I just let him vent a little.

I thought he would shout at me and curse me out but I did not expect to get slapped.

The pain makes my eyes sting.

I look at him.

“You should be thankful that is all I am doing to you. You have some nerve to come in here right now after the trouble you caused earlier! Just look at your arms!”

He turns away.

“Eomma.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“I’m sorry.”

He covers his face with his hands and I feel uncomfortable.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he pulls me into a tight embrace.

I can feel his body shaking against me as he cries.

“I’ve never been as scared in my life as I was today.” He says quietly.

My gut churns with guilt.

“And now I might lose two of my children.”

“You’re not going to lose us.” I say putting my arms around him.

He pulls back, his face red and stained with tears.

“You and Taehyung need to get over this and show Yoongi that you can work together.”

“We will.”

He touches my throbbing cheek with his fingertips.

“I’ll get you some ice.”

I sit at the counter while he shuffles around the kitchen.

“I never really pictured myself having children. I can’t have any and after my fiancé walked out on me, I didn’t think I’d ever get married. It’s funny how easily I fell into the role and now I can’t imagine my life without you kids in it. I know every family has their disagreements but I don’t like to see you kids fight, much less try to choke each other out.” He brings over the dishtowel with ice in it and I take it. “You kids are my life and I don’t want to lose either one of you.”

I put my hand over his.

“I really am sorry. I’ve just been thinking about myself and I didn’t stop to consider how the rest of you would feel. It was stupid and it won’t happen again.”

He nods.

“I hope it doesn’t.”

We sit in silence for a moment.

“Jimin is really mad at me.”

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t know how to make it right.”

“You need to show him you’ve learned from your mistake.”

“How?”

“Become friends with Taehyung.”

“I knew it was going to be something difficult.”

He chuckles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter of the series. I hope you have all enjoyed it. Thank you for your kudos and your comments.

“This is all your fault.” He says shoving my shoulder with his own.

Water sloshes onto the floor wetting my pants.

I elbow his side.

“It’s your fault, asshole. I was the one slapped by Jin.”

“You weren’t the only one.”

“Good.”

“Shut up.”

“At least you weren’t kicked out of your room.”

“Because I know how to look pitiful.”

“Ain’t that the truth?”

He smiles.

“Stop it. I’m mad at you.”

“If anyone should be mad, it’s me.”

“You-”

“You already have an alpha who makes you happy! Why can’t Jimin be happy with me? Are you going to leave Hoseok and claim Jimin as yours?”

“Of course not. I love Hobi.” 

“So then?”

“Jimin is my brother and I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

“I’m not going to hurt him.”

He looks at me.

“Am I just supposed to take your word for it?”

“Did the alphas hurt him?”

“No. They tried but it’s not like we were just going to stand back and let it happen.”

I nod.

“Good.” 

We continue to wash dishes in silence.

“Thank you.” I say.

He looks at me.

“Thank you for looking out for Jimin and for loving him so much. Just because I’m here doesn’t mean you have to stop caring. Just stop being so damn possessive.”

He sighs.

“Is it that difficult?” I ask.

“I’ll try to be better.”

“And stop being so mean to me.”

He smiles.

“No promises.”

I chuckle.

“Bastard.”

He leans in suddenly and he kisses my cheek.

I pull back.

“I know what you’re doing.” I say narrowing my eyes at him.

“What?” He smiles.

“You’re trying to get Hoseok to beat me up.”

“I don’t need Hoseok to fight my battles for me. I really did a number on you, didn’t I?” He laughs.

I splash water in his face and he gasps.

“Oh it’s on.”

After we finish washing dishes and cleaning up the mess we made with the water, I go to the living room and I lie down on the couch.

It had been my bed for the last two days.

I turn on the TV and I change the channels looking for something good.

I don’t remember falling asleep but I wake to the feeling of the duvet being removed from my body.

I look up at Jimin.

He looks down at me.

“Come on.”

“Where?”

“To bed.”

“You’re finally letting me back into our room?”

“If you want to stay on the couch-”

“No! Let’s go to bed.”

I follow him down the hall to our room.

I fall into bed and I snuggle under the covers.

He lies down beside me.

“Are you done being mad at me?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

I yawn.

“I watched you guys.”

I look at him.

“What?”

“I went to make sure you guys weren’t trying to drown each other in the sink and I stumbled into a sappy scene.”

“Shut up.”

He smiles.

“I’m glad you and Taehyung are over your drama.”

“Only for you, baby.”

He chuckles.

“Come here, give me a kiss.” He says reaching for me.

“I don’t need to be asked twice.”

I lean over and give him a kiss.

“I missed snuggling with you.”

“Wait. Is that the only reason you let me back in?”

He doesn’t say anything.

“Park Jimin.”

He chuckles.

I poke his side and he squirms away.

“I’ll give you something else to miss when I’m gone.”

I push off the covers and I slide down his body.

I let my nose bump against his penis.

He moans and I can’t help the chuckle that escapes me.

“You are so easy to please.”

He lifts himself up on his elbows and he looks down at me.

“Do you want to go sleep on the couch another few days?”

“No, thank you. Did you know Namjoon walks around the house naked at night? I think living here has prepared me for the world.”

He falls onto his back as he laughs.

**************************

Taehyung jumps on my back and he slaps my ass a couple of times.

“Giddy up.”

“Your horse is over there.” I say nodding towards Hoseok.

He laughs.

“Taehyung.” Hoseok says warningly.

“Go back to your work, Kookie and I will entertain ourselves.”

Jimin gives me a narrow eyed stare and I wave a hand his way.

He shakes his head and he continues to dance.

Hoseok glares at me.

“I’ll keep him out of your hair.” I say.

“I think I miss the days you guys could barely stand each other.” He says.

“I don’t.” Tae says.

“Yeah, Tae is a lot more fun when he’s not being a selfish bastard.”

Taehyung tightens his arms around my neck.

I reach back and I dig my fingers into his sides.

He laughs and falls off.

“Just try to keep the noise down.” Jimin tells me.

“We’ll try.” I tell him.

We fool around until Tae starts to piss me off, then we sit and watch Hoseok and Jimin come up with our first choreography.

Tae sighs.

“I wish as good at them.” He says.

I watch Jimin sway seductively to the music and I wipe my sweaty palms on my thighs.

“Yeah.”

We sit in silence and I don’t even know when we fell asleep.

I wake as a now familiar weight lands on my shoulder.

I open my eyes and I look down at Taehyung’s head.

I look back at Jimin who is in deep discussion with Hoseok.

“Did you finally get it?” I ask.

“I think we finally got the choreography.” Jimin says smiling at me.

“Tell us what you think.” Hoseok says.

He turns on the stereo and ‘No More Dream’ starts.

I watch them dance in sync and I am impressed with the choreography they had come up with. That is, until the second verse of the ‘la, la’ dance.

“No.” I say standing as Jimin lifts his shirt and spins, his hips gyrating too much for comfort. “No! Stop, stop.”

Taehyung complains as he falls onto his side.

Hoseok stops the music.

“What?” Jimin asks.

“You are not lifting your shirt.”

“The choreography-”

“Change it.” I tell Hoseok.

“We’re not changing it.” Jimin tells me.

“You are not lifting your shirt and showing your chest to strangers.”

“Look-”

“One: it’s too provocative and two: I won’t allow my omega to expose himself like that.” I say cutting Hoseok off.

“Allow?” Jimin asks.

“We’re all tired. Why don’t we take some time, huh? Just sleep on it and come back fresh in the morning.” Taehyung says.

“I don’t need to sleep on anything. Jimin is not lifting his shirt and that is final.”

Now three years later, I am still not okay with it.

The guys seem to think that Jimin’s abs are what put us on the map but I would rather not have pimped out my omega just to have people notice us.

The crowd’s screams are deafening as Jimin lifts his shirt and irritation rises the same way it always does when he exposes himself on stage.

After we finish the song, we hurry backstage to change our wardrobe and I push the stylists away as I grab the back of Jimin’s neck.

I crush our lips together and I ignore the hands trying to pull us apart.

“Can you guys make out after we finish the concert?” Namjoon asks.

“I’m enjoying the show.” Jackson says and I can picture the smirk on his face.

Namjoon scolds him and they start bickering.

“Two minutes!”

Jimin pushes me away and I quickly change my wardrobe.

“Do you know why I like lifting my shirt on stage?” Jimin asks me.

I button up my shirt.

“Because you like the way the fans scream your name?”

He smirks at me.

“No. Because we always have fantastic sex when you’re jealous.”

I smile at him.

“There is nothing better than angry sex.” Jackson says.

Taehyung snorts.

“Definitely.” Hoseok says pinching Taehyung’s ass.

“Stop it.” Tae says, a wide smile on his face.

“Yoongi likes to do me hard but I prefer when we take our time.” Jin says. “It makes our orgasms that much stronger.”

“Oh my god!” Hoseok shouts.

Jimin, Tae and Jackson start giggling.

I lift my eyebrow at Yoongi.

“TMI.” Namjoon says.

“I’m feeling nauseous all of a sudden.” Hoseok says.

Jin and Yoongi start laughing.

Now I know why they love each other so much, they’re both evil.

Jimin winks at me and I grab the microphone that is being handed to me.

“Don’t tire yourself out too much. It’s going to be a long night.” I say slapping his ass.

“It better be.” He says pinching my nipple.

I push his hand away.

“Last set.” Namjoon says.

We gather around in a circle.

“Let’s finish this the same way we started.” Yoongi says.

“You guys be safe out there.” Jackson says.

We put our hands in the center.

“Put your hand, baby.” Namjoon tells Jackson.

“Only if it’s okay with everyone.”

“You’re a part of this team now. Put your hand.” Yoongi says.

Jackson puts his hand over Namjoon’s.

“One, two, three. Bang!” Namjoon says.

“Bangtan!” We answer.

Jimin touches my hand and I curl my fingers with his.

Taehyung shoves my shoulder and I release Jimin as Tae and I do our special handshake.

“Fighting!” He tells me.

I touch my fist with his.

Jin pats down my hair and I push his hand away.

“You’re going to mess it up.” I tell him.

He rubs my cheek with his thumb and I move away.

“You have a smudge!”

“Can you stop being such a mom for a few hours?”

“Never.”

I shake my head and he chuckles.

I touch the back of Jimin’s neck as we take our places.

He smiles at me over his shoulder.

We had risen to the top very fast and I hope we stayed here for a long time. It had been hard and we still continue to work harder, past the point of exhaustion, for our fans and for us. 

We had been and continue to be the first and only group composed of alphas and omegas. We had set out to fulfill our goals and while many had been conquered, there were still many more to accomplish.

But right now I will focus on the most important goal of the moment: finishing the concert and reminding everyone of exactly who Jimin belongs to.

After we have taken our final bow, I walk over to Jimin and I kiss him on stage in front of all our fans.

The floor vibrates with the loud roar of the crowds screams.

Sometimes I think about what my life would have been like had I rejected the offer from Big Hit but I am thankful I had been smart enough to take the chance. Even if integrating into the group had been a lot more difficult than I thought.

All because of my Jiminie.

I put my arm around his waist and I wave at our fans.

“You still have your bandanas, right?” I ask him.

“Of course.”

“Good. I was thinking we could try something new tonight.”

“You are not tying me down.”

“Actually, I was thinking the opposite.”

He looks up at me and I smile down at him.

“I always knew we were meant to be together.” He says.

I laugh.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this journey with me.


End file.
